jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle/Plot
The plot of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (alternately known as "JUMANJI 2") which is a direct sequel to the original 1995 Film, which was followed by "The Next Level". Plot 1996 Despite being thrown over a bridge in 1969 by Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle and being washed up on the French shores in 1996, the board game called "JUMANJI" somehow found it's way back to Brantford, New Hampshire in 1996, where it was buried on a beach, until it was found by a passing runner and brought it home to his teenage son Alex Vreeke. When Alex dismisses "JUMANJI" and starts playing computer games on his television instead, the "JUMANJI" game notices this and overnight it transforms it's inner game board into a video game cartridge. When Alex plays it, he is sucked into the game and went missing to the point of becoming a town legend. 2017 Twenty years later, four students in Brantford High School are placed in detention together: Spencer Gilpin, who is writing essays for his former friend, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson (who is also in detention), and Bethany Walker and Martha Kaply have both disrespected their respective teachers during class. Under orders from Principal Bentley, the four are assigned to clear out the school's basement, the four find "JUMANJI", now a five-player action-adventure console game. With one of the playable characters (video game avatars) inaccessible, the teens select the others, and are sucked into the game. From the Deep They find themselves in a jungle, each now in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is a tough, muscular explorer named Dr. Xander "Smolder" Bravestone, Fridge is a short zoologist named Franklin "Mouse" Finbar (whom he had selected upon misreading the name as "Moose"), Bethany is an overweight, male cartographer named Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, (she too was misled) and Martha is a gorgeous commando and martial art expert named Ruby Roundhouse. Shelly (Bethany) is attacked and seemingly killed by a Hippopotamus, but is quickly regenerated back, making Spencer soon realize that they are inside the video game they started playing, and they have to flee from two riled up Hippos when they are rescued by an NPC Field Guide Nigel Billingsley. Backstory Nigel welcomes the avatars to "JUMANJI", while he drives the four to their next level, taking them into a backstory cutscene and explains that the corrupt archaeologist, Bravestone's former associate Professor Russell Van Pelt, wants to obtain a jewel, the "Jaguar's Eye", which he previously stole and was embedded with dark power that now allows him to telepathically manipulate "JUMANJI" animals to his will. Nigel stole the Jewel from Van Pelt and fled to seek aid from Dr. Bravestone and his companions. To escape the game, the players must return it to an enormous Jaguar Shrine and call out the name of the game: "JUMANJI". The Mighty Roar After Nigel leaves the avatars to their fates, they discover each of their avatars also comes with special skills and weaknesses, just before they are attacked by armed men on motorcycles. When Ruby (Martha) uncovers a gunshot and evaporates before quickly regenerating back to life, Spencer notices each of them have three tattooed stripes indicating their lives, figuring out that if they lose all three, they will actually die permanently. Shelly (Bethany) notices that only his skills can read the map, which points them in the direction of the Bazaar. Along the way, Spencer and Fridge start arguing about their differences back in Brantford, resulting in Finbar (Fridge) shoving Smolder (Spencer) off the edge to his death and subsequent regeneration. The Bazaar The group arrive in the marketplace and begin interact with a Merchant, who tempted them with his bakery and they automatically responded to regain their health. Finbar (Fridge) ate some of his pound cake which then cost him to lose a life through explosion. The group then meet a rhyming boy who points them towards their next clue inside a Snake basket, where the clue is guarded by a lethal Black Mamba. To avoid anyone losing any more lives, they start working together to obtain the clue from the Snake by de-fanging it, finding an Elephant idol wrapped in a written note concerning climbing when seeing an Elephant. Van Pelt's men then surround them with the intention of capturing or killing them to retrieve the Jaguar's Eye, but the four evade them long enough and they are rescued by Seaplane McDonough, who leads them under the Bazaar, past a pit of Crocodiles and takes them to recuperate in a treehouse built by a previous player known as Alan Parrish. The Transportation Shed McDonough explains that a Transportation Shed houses vehicles that would make travel to the Jaguar Shrine easier, but he stayed away from the Shed after losing two lives, he is only on his last life and the Shed is guarded by Van Pelt's men. While the five make plans to enter the Transportation Shed to commandeer a helicopter and fly for the Jaguar Shrine, they learn that the avatar pilot named Seaplane McDonough is actually Alex Vreeke, who in turn learns that he has been in the game for twenty years. After Ruby fails at distracting due to the soldier's automated responses, she defeats them easily with her dance fighting skills, enabling the five to pilot the evacuation chopper out of the Shed towards the next level. Canyon As the five pilot through the Canyon, "JUMANJI" begins to emit it's drumming again, signalling the arrival of a charging herd of Albino Rhinoceroses that try to impale the chopper, until Smolder (Spencer) fixes the mechanisms to let them fly out of reach. The celebration is short lived when Finbar (Fridge) dropped the jewel into the gorge when he leaned out of the chopper to throw up, forcing them to fly back and retrieve the jewel. Since the Rhinos were encircling the jewel as if they were guarding it, Smolder (Spencer) came up with a plan which involved pushing Finbar (Fridge) out the chopper and making a distraction for the Rhinos, while he quickly retrieved the jewel. Smolder (Spencer) knew that since Finbar (Fridge) couldn't outrun the Rhinos, he would be trampled to death and therefore respawn back into the game from a great height, and could land safely in the chopper at an angle. After landing, Seaplane McDonough (Alex) is bitten by a Mosquito and succumbs to his injury as it is fatal to his avatar, beginning to perish permanently until Shelly (Bethany) gives him CPR with his last spare life to prevent his true death. The Defenders Arriving at the statue grounds, the five find an Elephant statue that looks just like the idol and suspect that means they must climb the trees. Smolder (Spencer) takes that skills in his stride and makes for the trees to cover more ground, but loses his nerve from being startled by a screeching Squirrel and falls to the ground, where he is mauled to death by a Jaguar. Using tactics from Fridge's love of football, the players find themselves individually facing and evading Van Pelt's forces and Jaguar guards. Van Pelt himself apprehends Shelly (Bethany) at gunpoint to force Smolder (Spencer) to hand over the jewel, until Finbar (Fridge) arrives riding an Elephant he tamed with his zoology skills, easily taking out Van Pelt's Jaguars but retreats after Van Pelt fires a shot. The avatars figure out that the living Elephant's appearance was the true meaning of their clue and they use their resources and teamwork to distract Van Pelt. Ruby (Martha) deliberately succumbs to her avatar's weakness (Snake Venom) and respawns with the Jaguar's Eye from the sky above, while Smolder (Spencer) climbs the shrine just in time to be handed the eye from Ruby (Martha) and returns the jewel to the Jaguar statue. After each of the five avatars call out; "JUMANJI" The game is won, disintegrating Van Pelt into many rats, and undoing the curse that fell upon the "JUMANJI" realm. After the sky clears, Nigel returns to shake each of their hands and transport them back to their own world, albeit Spencer grew to form a relationship with Martha, likes himself being Smolder Bravestone and was tempted to stay with her until she persuaded him to go back, deciding they should live their lives in Brantford like they have in "JUMANJI". Brantford With the game won, "JUMANJI" transports the teens back to Brantford High School, reverting the four back to their former selves, but discover that Alex did not come back with them. On their way home, they find out that the Vreeke House; once dilapidated with Alex's disappearance; has been restored. An adult Alex appears; he emerged in 1996, and history was changed. He is now married, with a son named Andy and reveals he named his eldest daughter after Bethany in gratitude of saving his life before leaving "JUMANJI". The four start to become a group of close friends than they had ever been thanks to their time in "JUMANJI": Spencer and Fridge reconcile, Bethany becomes a more empathic person and makes plans to go backpacking from her experiences in the game, and Martha starts dating Spencer. The four then hear "JUMANJI" drumbeats and prevent history from repeating itself by taking the game behind the school where Fridge destroys it with the "Rhino" bowling ball they found in detention. *Like the 1995 predecessor, before the film draws to a close, "JUMANJI" emits its drums once more, indicating the game will return to be played another day. Category:Plots